


Leilani's Birthday

by sierra_roe



Category: The Lovebirds (2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Polyamory, Wholesome, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: Jibran plans something special for Leilani's birthday.
Relationships: Leilani/Jibran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Leilani's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livrelibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/gifts).



Leilani had been feeling a warm glow of excitement all day. She looked over at Jibran, who was arranging appetizers. She crossed the room to wrap her arms around him.

“Still feeling good about the plan for tonight?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” she said, “Did you remember to pick up some bottled water?”

“Of course. It’s right here.”

“And the guest list is all set?”

“All RSVP’d and crosschecked.”

There was a knock at the front door. Their first guest had arrived.

“Are you ready?” Jibran asked.

“I’m ready.” She kissed him. “Jibran, thank you for organizing this gangbang for me.”


End file.
